Remote control systems are utilized in a variety of equipment for remotely energizing or modifying the operation of such equipment. One common use for remote control systems is in connection with television receivers wherein the remote control system can be used to turn the receiver on or off, change channels, alter the volume of the sound, or the like. Typically the remote control system includes a remote transmitter and a receiver incorporated into the television receiver to control the television receiver in response to ultrasonic signals from the remote transmitter.
Since it is normally desired to move the transmitter about at will, the transmitter is battery powered. Typical prior art transmitters include an oscillator and a plurality of switches for connecting the battery to the oscillator and for connecting frequency determining elements in circuit with the oscillator. Typical prior art arrangements include multiple contact switches such that one set of contacts connects the frequency determining element in circuit with the oscillator while another set of contacts connects the battery to the oscillator. Other arrangements include a switch for connecting the power source or battery to the oscillator which is ganged with the remaining switches so that it is closed whenever one of the other switches is closed. These various prior art arrangements require substantially more complex switches thereby unduly increasing the expense of the remote transmitter. Furthermore, the prior art arrangements provide limited design and styling options which unduly limit the marketability of remote control transmitters and equipment used therewith.